La niña que solo sabia una canción
by patriot117
Summary: Cada mañana una pequeña niña canta la misma canción, en la misma estación de tren, a la misma hora, en la misma banca, solo difiere la pasión con la que la interpreta. Y es que un mundo gris siempre resalta el más mínimo color de alegría.


_**_Disclaimer: _**_Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>La niña que solo sabia una canción<em>

El cielo resplandeciente por la cálida presencia del sol, y las nubes blancas surcando su manto, reconfortan una ciudad y a su gente. La vida fluye como el agua en un rio, como el viento en una mañana de invierno. Todo cuadra en un mundo donde la línea es recta, y las personas la siguen sin pensar, no importa cuál sea el final.

Un joven pelirrojo camina en dirección a su trabajo, un empleo bien remunerado, esos que te brindan las aspiraciones de algo más, de llevarte al cielo y no dejarte caer. El como tantos otros va en la dirección que sus pies conocen tan bien como su mismo nombre.

A las ocho treinta se detiene en el puesto de comida rápida para tomar ese desayuno matutino, veinte minutos más tarde aborda el tren en la subestación, que lo llevara directo hacia su destino. Rutinas. Son como esa receta del doctor que todos siguen al pie de la letra. Anestesiados por la vida laboral que se nos prepara desde pequeños para de adultos seguir sin cuestionar.

Pero en un mundo gris siempre resalta el más mínimo color de alegría. Y esa mañana Izzy lo presenciaría.

Degustando la mitad de su desayuno, esperando que el tren que abordaría llegase a la terminal, presencio como una pequeña de no más de ocho años se subía a una de las bancas que se encontraba a lo largo de ese hueco que llamaban estación subterránea. En un mundo gris, ausente de inesperados sucesos de vida, el más mínimo color de alegría resalta.

Impulsado por la curiosidad se quedo observando lo que hacia la pequeña, que una vez arriba de la banca comenzó a cantar. Era una canción de cuna. De esas que se le canta a un recién nacido para arrullar, que bien lo saben las madres y que los padres cambian de letra.

_Entre arrullos de estrellas blancas, brisas frágiles y luna de cuna, duerme pequeño esta noche que yo estaré aquí velando por tus sueños…_

Comenzó a cantar la pequeña. Nadie prestaba atención, no en un principio, pronto algunas ancianas o señoras se detenían por leves segundos a escucharla, le sonreían a la pequeña que cantaba mientras iba de un lado a otro por la banca.

Su voz era afinada, melodiosa, no se necesitaba que le acompañara ningún instrumento para sentir la tonada de la canción. Cantaba alegre, como cual niño es.

—Manto tejido de ilusiones, donde los juegos inocentes afloran… —susurro el pelirrojo.

Conocía la letra, pues su madre se la cantaba de pequeño. Recordar esas noches donde su padre lo arropaba, y su madre lo arrullaba, era como ir a un baúl y encontrarte con algún juguete preciado de tu infancia.

Las luces del tren emergieron de la negrura del túnel, y pronto vagones metálicos aparecieron uno tras otros, era como presenciar uno de esos monstruos que temías salieran debajo de tu cama. Bestial creatura cual hombre devora.

Las puertas se abrieron, y entro al vagón una vez bajaran las personas que tenían como destino aquella estación. Dentro del tren, no perdió de vista a la pequeña niña, carente de toda pesadez que dominaba su alrededor. Seguía cantando feliz. Imagino que tal vez se sentía en algún concierto, cantando para millones de personas, que imaginaba ser una estrella del pop.

Las puertas se cerraron, y con la voz nada afinada del conductor, se apago el canto de recuerdos que la pequeña interpretaba.

Los días siguientes fueron iguales. La rutina, como cual otro día, presente en su vida le dictaba cada paso antes de quedar parado, en el mismo lugar, a la espera del tren que lo llevaría a su destino. Solo había algo que rompía con lo usual, y en un mundo gris una mancha de colores se hizo parte del cuadro.

La pequeña seguía una rutina, salvo que esta de algún modo desentonaba de una forma especial y extraña de las demás. No se sentía como rutina por algún motivo, pero cada mañana, a la misma hora, en la misma estación, sobre la misma banca, cantaba la misma canción de cuna.

La mancha de colores era vista todos los días, de una u otra manera, a pesar de los ojos conocidos, ella siempre tenía alguien que apreciara su canción. Pero un mundo gris se muestra receloso de los colores que lo quieren opacar.

—¿Que esa niña no se cansa de hacer lo mismo todo los días? —Izzy escucho hablar a un señor de traje negro, ya lo había visto un par de ocasiones —. Una vez estuvo bien, pero, ¿que no tiene un padre que la controle? Todos los días escuchar esa canción fastidia.

—Venga, es solo una niña —la defendió.

La manera en que se expresaba no le agrado en lo absoluto. La inocencia en un mundo adulto es el mayor bien que puede haber. Pero esa mancha de color cada vez estaba peor amenazada por este mundo gris que la quiere consumir.

El problema no era problema como lo quería hacer ver el señor de traje, solo era cuestión de curiosidad. Para Izzy que todo era como su trabajo, programado en una computadora, la variable que la niña representaba era para poner atención.

Se acerco a la pequeña, pero antes de poder estar en distancia de plática, una señora llego junto a la niña.

—Venga, Mia, es hora de irnos.

—Si mamá —la pequeña con ayuda de su madre, una mujer muy bonita de larga cabellera castaña, se bajo de la banca —. Nos vemos mañana.

La pequeña miro a la nada, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos. No vio a quien pudiera estar despidiendo, ni una persona estaba cerca, o que le hubiera devuelto el gesto.

—Hasta que vinieron por ella.

Ese último comentario no le dio importancia, en su cabeza estaba ese último comportamiento de la pequeña. Y es que cuando vives en un mundo programado por las mismas constantes, el mínimo variable puede poner de cabeza la ecuación.

Aquel día no pudo sacar de su cabeza a la pequeña, que todos los días cantaba la misma canción, en la misma banca, solo con la diferencia de que cada vez la interpretaba con una pasión diferente. ¿Por qué siempre la misma canción? ¿Por qué a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar? Pero lo que realmente le tenía tan intrigado era aquella manera de despedirse de la nada.

A la siguiente mañana se despertó un poco más temprano, se vistió casual, permitido por su empresa, y se puso en camino a la estación. No se detuvo por su típico desayuno ni se dirigió a su lugar de espera, bajo las escaleras y se paró a un lado de la banca donde cada mañana la pequeña cantaba.

De entre la multitud la distinguió, puntal como todo los días, se dirigió a la banca pero su ánimo era diferente. En sus manos sostenía una rosa blanca, y su vestimenta era un pequeño conjunto negro. Se acerco a la banca y esta vez solo se sentó. Sujetaba la rosa con cuidado, como si su vida dependiera de que no fuera tocada ni por el viento.

—Arrullos de estrellas blancas, brisas frágiles y luna de cuna, duerme pequeño esta noche que yo estaré aquí velando por tus sueños… —comenzó a cantar con una emoción como ningún otro día. Cantaba en su lugar, con la voz más hermosa que pudiera tener, sujetando la rosa blanca entre sus manitas —. Duerme pequeño, que yo velare por tus mañanas, para que vivas tus presentes.

Al término la canción, se quedo en silencio. Izzy se percato que a lo lejos su madre la observaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, vestida de negro por igual. Comenzó a sospechar lo que ocurría.

—¿Te gusto como cante, papá? —hablo la pequeña con su tierna voz —. Tú la cantabas muy bonito —una lagrima rodo por su mejilla— te extraño, no sabes cuanta falta me haces. Cuanta falta nos haces…

Izzy se sintió fuera de lugar, estaba escuchando una conversación privada y muy especial. No era justo que escuchara lo que la pequeña tenía que decirle a su padre, eso era entre ellos. Se retiro con cautela de esa parte de la estación, y aunque mucha gente iba y venía, ese lugar estaba apartado de aquel mundo gris. Y, a pesar de la escena, la pequeña seguía siendo esa variable que daba sentido a la ecuación… seguía siendo ese mancha de colores en un mundo gris.

—Su hija canta hermoso —le comento a la madre una vez que paso por su lado.

—Muchas gracias —contesto la señora que, sin poder contenerse, derramo una lagrima.

Su tren arribó a la estación, pero esa ocasión lo dejaría pasar, era un día hermoso como para apresurarlo o asfixiarlo con la rutina. Lo dejo partir, y solo se quedo allí sentado en una banca, observando la vida fuera de lo que una vez fue para él. Vio a la madre ir con su pequeña hija, y ambas se sentaron en esa banca tan especial para ellas. Le resulto un bello momento.

Una felicidad cálida le recorrió su cuerpo al ver como la niña que solo conocía una canción, le sonreía.


End file.
